


Grian was slain by HEP Security

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death loop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I saw Grian's newest episode and my brain went "GRIANGST", Respawn Mechanics, Temporary Character Death, haha angst go brr, implied friendships/relationships, poor grian, r e g r e t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: (Based off Grian's newest episode)The HEP's security measures work well. Maybe too well. They certainly didn't intend for the ravager to cause that much damage.After Grian is caught in an unintended death loop, HEP has some apologies to make.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 275





	Grian was slain by HEP Security

Tango chuckled as he read the chat.

_ImpulseSV was slain by HEP Security_

_Ethoslab was slain by HEP Security_

And then a few seconds later,

_Impulse was slain by HEP Security_

Looks like the security worked. Tango sent a reply in chat.

_TangoTek: i feel very secure_

He set his communicator down, and a couple minuets later got another ping.

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

Ah. So the Mother Spore was with them. Hm.

He set his communicator down and got back to work. and no less than five minutes later, his communicator began pinging nonstop, barely any time between messages.

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian fell from a high place whilst trying to escape HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security ___

Uh oh.

Tango cringed, realizing what was happening, and quickly messaged Scar. 

_TangoTek: SCAR_

_GoodTimesWIthScar: i saw omw_

_TangoTek: this is bad this is bad i knew it was a bad idea_

"Ah for the sake of Herobrine-" Tango shouted, grabbing his tools. Some death loops were fine, like the hoglin one from the upside down, but a Ravager death loop? 

Ravagers were one of the few mobs that left lasting scars, even after respawn. That's why when Tango built Decked Out, he secretly put permanent weakness potions on the ravagers so that they wouldn't warrant as bad of a respawn. But this ravager? It had a strength potion and a speed one. It was supposed to deter the mycelium resistance from even trying a second time, but it looks like that's not what had happened. 

Tango spammed rockets as he soared across the water, touching down quickly in front of the HEP factory. Scar was already there, Etho berating him in Japanese while Impulse frantically dug through a shulker for armour. 

"Enough fighting, let's get Grian out of there!" Tango said quickly, handing out leads and potions. "Impulse, you focus on Grian. Etho, Scar, you two help me hold back the ravager." 

The three ran inside, Impulse pointing in the direction of the ravager. Tango began shouting out instructions, directing Scar and Etjo quickly and with as much confidence as he could muster. Guilt swirled through him, and he could tell it was eating away at Scar too. 

A hoarse shriek came from the end of the hallway, and Tango tried to ignore the new communicator ping. He expertly maganged to get the lead around the ravager's neck, pulling back as Etho and Scar managed to lasso it's front legs. The ravager immedtatley began straining againt the leads, and Tango threw a bucket of milk at it. Impulse ran in, and grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapping a frial, bloodied player and hoisting him up. A cough and some pained whipers came not long after, Impulse spinting as far away as he could and setting the hermit down. Tango called Impulse back and thew his some blocks, which Impulse used to block in the ravager before brekaing the bed and resetting Grian's spawn point. Immediatley after, the three ran over to where Grian lied outside on the grass, still wrapped up in the blanket.

Tango pulled out his communicator with shaky hands. 

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Vintagebeef: What's going on?_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_ImpulseSV: Grian stuck in death loop_

_GoodTimesWithScar: Me and Tango are on our way_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Ethoslab: You better hurry!_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_Grian was slain by HEP Security_

_TangoTek: We got him, Grian's safe, we're treating his injuries now_

"What were you guys thinking!?" Impulse shouted. "A ravager, sure, but with speed and strength!? Tango, you of all people should've know it was a bad idea!?" 

"I kn-know. We only ment for it to be there so that youguys wouldn't try again, I never expected a death loop to happen!" Tango tried, shaking a little. 

Scar said nothing, kneeling down to unwrap Grian from the blanket. 

Etho glared at Scar as he pulled out some bandgages. Tango had never seen Etho get that angry before, especially angry enough for him to slip into Japanese. 

Impulse sighed, worry and relief in his voice. "Just... let's focus on helping Grian recover." 

Tango nodded, turning his attention back to Grian. Scar had cut away his sweater and Etho had bandaged up what he could. Grian was shivering, whimpers escaping him as he tried desperately not to cry. Etho mumbled comforting words to him in Japanese, as Scar administered some health potions. 

Tango kneeled down. "Hey, hey Gri. Deep breaths for me, okay?" 

Grian met his eyes. The hermit, who'd always laughed in the face of danger, who always was grinning and giggling, looked scared. Scared and upset, like he could shatter at any moment. 

Multiple ravager respawns in a row were one of the most painful things a player could experience. The pain building up until it was unbearable. Knowing you have no way of escape. 

Tango remembered what Scar had told him about his experience in a death loop. 

"Hoglins aren't that bad, they're practically just nether wolves that are constantly irritated. Respawn from mob bites are pretty much nothing, especially when paired with a respawn anchor, those aways have less messy respawns than beds." 

Ravagers were different. Thye hit hard. They trap you under their feet and impale you with their horns. They were even worse than the Ender Dragon. The only two mobs that hurt worse were the Wither Skeletons and the Wither itself. 

Guilt was the only emotion Tango could feel at that moment, bitter guilt as he locked eyes with Grian. 

Quietly, Tango spoke. "You can cry Grian, none of this was your fault." 

Grian broke down, leaning against Impulse as the pent up fear and pain came spilling out in a muddy mix of tears and blood. Impulse carefully picked the builder up, and carried him over to the town hall where they all walked up and into one of the offices, which happened to be Jellie's. 

Impulse set Grian down onto the table, Jellie sniffing the injured Hermit. She seemed to understand the situation and sat down by Grian's face, nuzzling him affectionatley. Grian raised a shaky hand to pet her as Scar assessed Grian's wounds. 

Tango pulled out his communicator once more. 

_TangoTek: Xisuma, can you come help?_

_Xisumavoid: I just got to the HEP base, where are you guys?_

_TangoTek: In the Town Hall, Jellie's office_

_Xisumavoid: Gotcha._


End file.
